kirbyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Король Дидиди
Король Дидиди (англ. '''King Dedede'), в японской версии Великий Король Дедеде (яп. デデデ大王 Дэдэдэ Дайо:), иногда просто 'Дидиди''' (англ. '''Dedede')'' — повторяющийся антагонист и/или антигерой в серии игр Kirby и архи-соперник Кирби. Он или его подобие появляются в каждой игре из серии Kirby за исключением Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. Это делает его самым повторяющимся персонажем серии игр Kirby, помимо самого Кирби и Уоддл Ди. Nintendo описывают его как "заклятого друговрага" Кирби, поскольку начиная с Kirby's Return to Dream Land он больше ему помогал, чем мешал, и часто задаётся вопрос, является ли он главным антагонистом серии (или вообще антагонистом). Он — жадный самопровозглашённый король Страны Снов, которая расположена на отдалённой планете Поп Звезда. Из-за непонятной географии планеты Поп Звезда становится неизвестно, сколько территории планеты находится под властью короля Дидиди, однако похоже, что его замки и крепости расставлены по всей планете. Но даже несмотря на это, он, похоже, не выполняет административных функций, и планета зачастую игнорирует его указы. Внешний вид Король Дидиди похож на большого синего пингвина. У него есть большой жёлтый клюв и большие глаза с тёмно-синими зрачками. Дидиди носит красную робу с его символом на спине (который напоминает его жест мира) и круглую красную шапку с золотым ободком и белым шариком на верхушке (в Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards и пилотной серии аниме — короной). Обычно он носит жёлтые рукавицы на своих руках. Король Дидиди носит бежевый халат (который отсутствует в некоторых играх), который закрывает синий живот. Кроме того, на его талии натянут оби с красно-жёлтым зигзаговидным узором. Его главное оружие — большой деревянный молот с изображением звезды, которым он может легко и быстро размахивать. Он способен вдыхать предметы и выплевывать их так же, как Кирби. Согласно описанию в Super Smash Bros. Melee, он после событий Kirby's Dream Land долго и тяжко тренировался, чтобы научиться летать, как Кирби. Личность Хотя Дидиди и является основным антагонистом, он не является по-настоящему злым. Некоторые из его деяний совершаются, когда он находятся под властью какой-либо другой сущности — три раза из-за Тёмной Материи, один раз из-за Инь-Ярна, один раз из-за Некродеуса, один раз из-за Таранзы, и ещё один раз из за частички Джамба-Сердца, которое случайно было рассеяно Хайнессом. Иногда Кирби сражается с ним из-за недоразумений — как в Kirby's Adventure, где Дидиди расколол Звёздный Жезл на части, чтобы не дать Кошмару воспользоваться осквернённым Фонтаном Снов чтобы навредить Стране Снов, или в Kirby: Squeak Squad, где Кирби ошибочно решил, что король Дидиди украл его клубничный тортик. Однако, когда он становится злодеем по собственной воле в играх, однако, это обычно связано с эгоистичными шалостями, такими как кража пищи или попытка проявить себя лучше Кирби. Несмотря на свою жадность и эгоизм, иногда у него бывают добрые намерения. В Kirby's Adventure, он желал защитить жителей Страны Снов от Кошмара, и для этого он расколол Звёздный Жезл, чтобы не дать злодею им воспользоваться. Он также добровольно помогал Кирби в Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Kirby's Return to Dream Land и Subspace Emissary в Super Smash Bros. Brawl. В современных играх, король Дидиди относится с Кирби более дружественно, что скорее всего вызвано событиями режима Revenge of the King, где они всё же решили исход своей вражды раз и навек (однако между ними все равно есть соперничество). В Kirby's Return to Dream Land, он с радостью был готов работать вместе с Кирби, чтобы помочь Маголору (что заметно отличается от его реакции в Kirby 64), а в Kirby: Triple Deluxe, он без промедления помогает Кирби в битве с королевой Сектонией после того, как она слилась со Стеблем Снов, и он даже спас Кирби от удушения ею. Король Дидиди также был рад видеть Кирби оживлённым в конце Subspace Emissary, и он даже подбежал к нему, чтобы обнять его, несмотря на произошедшую ранее стычку между ними. Однако в Kirby: Planet Robobot, Сьюзи говорит, что у клона Дидиди, который был выведен из ДНК самого Дидиди, имеется неприязнь по отношению к Кирби, предполагая, что втайне он по-прежнему имеет вражду с ним. Это было показано в Kirby Battle Royale, где он желал унизить Кирби на глазах у публики, заставив его проиграть в Тортовом Турнире несмотря на то, что ранее у них было более дружественное соперничество. Также, в Kirby: Planet Robobot говорится, что один из подопытных клонов Дидиди боялся одного вида насекомого (предположительно Таранзы или Сектонии). Король Дидиди также желает загладить свою вину за злодеяния и стремится улучшить свою репутацию, как было сказано в его описании из Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! в Kirby Star Allies. Его описание битвы с ним в меню паузы также выражает удивление тому, что Дидиди украл всю еду из Страны Снов, намекая на то, что он ведёт себя уже лучше чем раньше, и больше не ворует еду у остальных. Несмотря на это, он по-прежнему остается главным антагонистом (или третичным, но более активным антагонистом по сравнению с продавцом из NME и Кошмаром, которые оба оказываются гораздо более серьезной угрозой, чем Дидиди) в аниме, хотя вскоре выясняется, что на самом деле он наслаждается своим односторонним соперничеством с Кирби и не хочет, чтобы он умер, что исключает его роль как злодея в завершении аниме. Хотя влияние и авторитет короля Дидиди в Стране Снов редко поддаются сомнению в играх, события и описания в некоторых спин-оффах и отсылках, включая Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, и описание трофея Дидиди и разговор в Кодеке Снейка с полковником Кэмпбеллом в Super Smash Bros. Brawl предполагают, что его власть довольно оспариваемая. Сам король Дидиди принимает это как должное, и его армия Уоддл Ди служит ему и следит за порядком в замке Короля Дидиди. Тем временем, остальные существа спокойно занимаются своими делами, независимо от того, с ним или без него. В Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, когда его люди начинают отрицать его когда он переступает черту, у него почти нет никакого авторитета или способа наказания, чтобы остановить их, помимо того, чтобы заказывать монстров из Nightmare Enterprices, что рано или поздно обернётся печально для него и Эскаргуна. Также он был показан любящим разыгрывать остальных, поскольку в Kirby: Right Back at Ya! он пытался скормить Кирби взрывчатку в шутку (перед тем, как его заставили поверить, что из-за его шутки Кирби умер), и в "The Rivals", дебютном трейлере короля К. Рула в Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, он замаскировался под К. Рула, чтобы разыграть Донки Конга и Дидди Конга, истерично смеясь после розыгрыша (до того, как настоящий король К. Рул появляется за его спиной и сметает его прочь). В играх Kirby's Dream Land Король Дидиди впервые появился в Kirby's Dream Land как главный антагонист, где он и его воры украли всю еду из Страны Снов, а потом, скорее всего чтобы сокрушить веру жителей Страны Снов или просто из вредности, украли ещё и драгоценные Сверкающие Звёзды, и он раздал их своим приспешникам. Король Дидиди появляется как финальный босс игры. После победы над ним, Кирби запускает его пулей из его замка и отменяет его действия, возвращая Сверкающие Звёзды и еду жителям Страны Снов. Дальнейшая судьба Дидиди определяется тем, в каком режиме игрок играет. Если игрок прошёл игру на нормальном режиме, король Дидиди приземляется с шокированным выражением на лице, после чего он начинает сердито бить о землю кулаками, встаёт и уходит прочь. В Экстра Игре он падает головой о землю, после чего пытается встать, но потом он вновь падает из-за того, что был оглушён. После этого, Кирби приходит, пытается его разбудить, после чего король Дидиди встаёт со слезами на лице и уходит, в то время как Кирби следует за ним. Король Дидиди атакует в этой игре спотыкаясь и скользя на голове, подбегая к нему и пытаясь ударить его своим молотом, или же прыгая на него. Он также может попытаться засосать Кирби; если он сможет, он выплюнет его в стену. Дидиди имеет 10 ед. здоровья. Он движется и атакует намного быстрее и хаотичнее в Экстра Игре. Kirby's Adventure и Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land В Kirby's Adventure и его ремейке, король Дидиди разбил легендарный Звёздный Жезл и убрал его из Фонтана Снов, дав ему полную власть над фонтаном. Из-за этого жители Страны Снов не могут видеть сны, и Кирби должен вернуть все части Звёздного Жезла и наказать короля за свой эгоизм. После победы над ним раскрывается, что король Дидиди на самом деле пытался защитить Страну Снов от Кошмара, который скрывался в Фонтане Снов. После того, как Кирби его освобождает, король Дидиди засосал его вместе со Звёздным Жезлом и выплюнул его в космос, отправляя его сражаться с Кошмаром. Это был первый раз, когда король Дидиди помог Кирби вместо того, чтобы помешать ему. Это также стало первым разом, когда король Дидиди является ложным финальным боссом, но сбор всех ключевых предметов потом раскрывает истинный источник проблем в Стране Снов. Король Дидиди имеет абсолютно все те же атаки, что и в Kirby's Dream Land, но у него появилась новая: он может наполнить себя воздухом подобно воздушному шарику и летать — способность, которую он освоил после тяжких тренировок, чтобы летать подобно Кирби. Kirby's Pinball Land thumb|Атака короля Дидиди с разрядом молнии в Kirby's Pinball Land. Это единственный раз, когда он использовал эту атаку. Король Дидиди появляется как главный антагонист и финальный босс Kirby's Pinball Land. Это его первое появление в спин-оффе. В интро игры, он нападает на Кирби, наступая на него, затем дразнит его, после чего он сбегает на вершину экрана с помощью бамперов для пинбола, которые он создаёт из ниоткуда. Финальная битва с королём Дидиди доступна только при победе над остальными боссами в игре (Виспи Вудсом, Крако и Братьями Поппи ст.). В битве, король Дидиди появляется под прожектором в тёмной комнате, сначала появляясь как силуэт. Чуть позже, свет включается и потом выясняется, что комната — это боксёрский ринг, похожий на тот, что в Kirby's Dream Land. Его атаки — это бросок бомб, которые временно отключают один из флипперов Кирби, надувание и преследование Кирби, чтобы тот мог упасть в нору, и прыжки из стороны в сторону. Ещё одна атака, которую он имеет, и которая выделяется своей необычностью — это (предположительно магический) запуск разрядов молнии из рук, которые временно отключают флипперы или наносят урон Кирби. Король Дидиди после этой игры нигде не был показан использующим эту атаку, и она нигде не упоминается во франшизе Kirby, что является настоящей аномалией в данной серии игр. Kirby's Dream Course Хотя сюжеты Kirby's Dream Course в японской и американской версиях отличаются, в обеих версиях истории король Дидиди крадёт все звёзды на ночном небе Страны Снов. В английском мануале говорится о том, как жители Страны Снов были расстроены при виде того, что ночное небо было беззвёздным, а также что король Дидиди украл их, чтобы "сохранить их красоту лишь ради себя". Однако в японской версии присутствует особый вступительный ролик в игре, где Кирби видит сквозь телескоп как король Дидиди крадёт последнюю звезду с ночного неба. Узнав о том, что Кирби заметил его, король Дидиди случайно роняет звезду во время побега. Кирби потом использует эту звезду как Варп Звезду, чтобы долететь до летающего замка короля Дидиди и вернуть все звёзды. В конце летающего замка, король Дидиди сражается в гигантском роботе, известным как Робо Дидиди. Как обычно, Кирби побеждает короля Дидиди и возвращает звёзды на ночное небо. Kirby's Avalanche В Kirby's Avalanche, король Дидиди появляется дважды: в первый раз в концовке лёгкого режима, где он объявляет состязание кубка Фонтана Снов Avalanche. Его второе появление: в качестве финального босса, где он бросает Кирби вызов за чемпионский титул. Kirby's Dream Land 2 thumb|Король Дидиди в концовке [[Kirby's Dream Land 2.]] Тёмная Материя вселяется в тело короля Дидиди в Kirby's Dream Land 2 и планирует править Страной Снов после того, как она разделяет Радужные Острова, уничтожив Радужные Мосты. После битвы со всеми боссами в шести островах, Кирби доходит до арены битвы с королём Дидиди в гигантской башне Dark Castle. Под влиянием Тёмной Материи, король Дидиди впал в состояние необычного сна во время битвы с Кирби. В битве он сражается так же, как и в Kirby's Dream Land. Он также может усилить себя в приступе ярости, что позволяет устраивать взрывы во время атаки, а также увеличивая их радиус. Также он получает возможность бросать свой молот в Кирби, который потом взрывается. Хотя Кирби может встретить своего соперника когда угодно, только после сбора всех семи Радужных Капель он может по-настоящему спасти положение. После того, как Кирби побеждает Дидиди со всеми семью собранными Радужными Каплями, они объединяются в Радужный Меч в то время как Тёмная Материя покидает тело короля, и двое сражаются в космосе. Как показано в концовке, Дидиди очнулся и оправился после битвы, и даже был рад тому, что Кирби смог спасти его и победить Тёмную Материю. Kirby Super Star и Kirby Super Star Ultra В Spring Breeze, первом режиме Kirby Super Star, король Дидиди играет ту же роль, что и в Kirby's Dream Land. Он имеет те же атаки, что и в Kirby's Adventure, но он получил несколько новых. Он может надуть себя и проскользнуть на животе, после чего он тут же сдувается. Также он может бить молотом несколько раз вместо одного. Он также сражается в Арене и с ним можно соревноваться в Gourmet Race, где он устраивает гонку против Кирби, в то же время соревнуясь на то, кто сможет съесть больше еды. Он также появляется в мини-игре Samurai Kirby, где он является предпоследним противником (последним является Мета Рыцарь). В Kirby Super Star Ultra, король Дидиди имеет те же роли, что и в Kirby Super Star, но его роль была сильно расширена, когда он стал главным антагонистом нового режима — Revenge of the King. Там он планирует устроить реванш против Кирби, вновь украв четыре Сверкающие Звезды, чтобы приманить его к старым врагам, которые стали сильнее. После того, как Кирби пробивается до конца замка Дидиди, тот предлагает Кирби молот для финальной битвы (хотя Кирби может его и не подбирать, тогда он исчезнет). Затем Дидиди раскрывает себя, носящим металлическую маску и вооружённым механическим молотом, надеясь на то, что он сведёт счёты с Кирби раз и навек. Стиль боя похож на битву с Мета Рыцарем, где он также предлагает оружие, и их маски раскалываются после поражения. В этой форме он известен как Дидиди в маске. В Истинной Арене, он не предлагает молот. Kirby's Dream Land 3 thumb|left|Король Дидиди вновь пал жертвой одержимости Тёмной Материей в [[Kirby's Dream Land 3.]] Король Дидиди вновь появляется как предпоследний босс в Kirby's Dream Land 3, на сей раз бой происходит в Iceberg. Вскоре после встречи с королём Дидиди на вершине замка становится понятно, что в него опять вселилось нечто вроде Тёмной Материи. Когда одержимый король встречает Кирби (и Гуи), он использует не только свои стандартные боевые приёмы, но ещё и новые, и более пугающие. Сперва он использует только три атаки, которые он использовал ранее (атака молотом, засасывание и прыжок), но после того, как его шкала здоровья опускается до нуля, масса тёмной энергии окружает его, он взмывает в воздух, и его шкала здоровья восполняется. В этой форме он имеет две новые атаки. Для начала, его живот разрывается в виде зубастой пасти, после чего он гонится за игроком, чтобы съесть его и выплюнуть через рот. Также Тёмная Материя раскрывает себя и выглядывает через живот Дидиди, выпуская три сферы тёмной энергии, которые наводятся на Кирби и пытаются задеть его, нанося ему урон. Кирби должен засосать эти сферы и выплюнуть в него обратно. После победы над Дидиди при сборе всех Сердечных Звёзд в Iceberg, Тёмная Материя покидает его тело. После сбора всех Сердечных Звёзд в игре, игрок может пройти в Hyper Zone — облако, в котором обитают Тёмная Материя и Зеро — источник всего этого странного поведения. Король Дидиди, вместе с Животными Друзьями, смотрят за тем, как Кирби отправляется в бой против Тёмной Материи, чтобы победить её раз и навек. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards thumb|Внутриигровой рендер Короля Дидиди. В Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, бой с Дидиди происходит очень рано, и в него опять вселяется существо Тёмной Материи. Король Дидиди, обозревая своё королевство, обнаруживает Кристальный Осколок. Увидев, что Кирби пытается получить его для Риббон, король Дидиди забирает Кристальный Осколок и упрямо отказывается его отдавать. Однако потом сфера Тёмной Материи отбрасывает их обоих. Тёмная Материя вселяется в короля Дидиди, заметив у того Кристальный Осколок в руке. Хотя у него намного меньше здоровья, чем в предыдущей игре, его атаки все те же: он атакует молотом, засасывает, прыгает, а во второй фазе его живот раскрывается в виде зубастой пасти или глаза, который выпускает сгустки тёмной энергии. После того, как Тёмная Материя выходит из его тела, Кристальный Осколок выпадает из него и Кирби может его подобрать. Как только Кирби и его группа уходят, Уоддл Ди пытается убедить короля Дидиди прийти, но тот отказывается. Однако в конце концов, он неохотно меняет своё решение и идёт с остальными. На некоторых уровнях, где Кирби вряд ли сможет пройти дальше или что-либо сделать, король Дидиди приходит и позволяет Кирби сесть ему на спину. Управляя Дидиди, игрок не может прыгать несколько раз, но он может использовать свой молот, чтобы разрушать объекты, которые Кирби не может, такие как стены или булыжники. Он также может зарядить свой молот, но это не даст никакого дополнительного урона. Если игрок потеряет все шесть единиц здоровья при игре за Дидиди, он теряет сознание, а Кирби остаётся целым и невредимым. Кирби потом пытается его разбудить, но случайно вырывает корону на шапке Дидиди. Несмотря на то, что Кирби остаётся невредим, игрок все равно теряет жизнь и должен начать прохождение комнаты сначала. После прохождения секции с Дидиди, Кирби указывает туда, где ему можно идти, после чего Дидиди хватает Кирби и бросает его туда, махая ему рукой на прощание. На Рябящей Звезде, король Дидиди разрушает каменный завал в пещере. В ложной концовке, можно заметить как король Дидиди был готов расплакаться при уходе с Рябящей Звезды. thumb|Все четыре цветовые палитры Короля Дидиди в мини-играх. В истинной концовке, король Дидиди в недрах Тёмной Звезды помогает команде уничтожить Тёмную Материю раз и навек. Дидиди запускает Кирби в воздух, ударив по пьедесталу, чтобы Кирби мог сразиться с ядром Тёмной Звезды и источником Тёмной Материи — 0². После этого, он, Кирби и их друзья были вознаграждёны королевой фей кристальными медалями за свой героизм. Дидиди, вместе с тремя главными персонажами, играбелен в мини-играх. Также это последний раз в серии игр, когда король Дидиди появляется без рукавиц. Kirby Air Ride |классификация = Мотоцикл |макс_скорость = |здоровье = 200/ |доступность = Air Ride (должен быть разблокирован); Free Run (City Trial) |трек_для_получения = Любой |получение = Победите 1000 врагов; победите Короля Дидиди за менее чем одну минуту}} Король Дидиди появляется как играбельный персонаж во второй раз как разблокируемый гонщик. Он может быть использован в режиме Air Ride после победы над 1000 врагов, и в City Trial в режиме Free Run после победы над его босс-версией в событии из стадиона "VS. King Dedede" за менее чем одну минуту. Он также может быть разблокирован за использование Свободного Зачёта на необходимой ячейке в любом контрольном списке. В Kirby Air Ride, король Дидиди всегда едет на бордовом Вили-мотоцикле, вооружённый своим фирменным молотом. Он используется подобно способности "Меч", автоматически атакуя врагов, препятствия или других игроков впереди, однако он намного сильнее. Единственный Воздушный Транспорт короля Дидиди — это его Вили-Мотоцикл Модель Дидиди (англ. '''Wheelie Bike Dedede Custom'), который по размерам и форме напоминает обычный Вили-мотоцикл, который доступен в игре, однако у него слегка лучше ускорение и управление. У короля Дидиди отличные защита, урон, вес, и скорость выше среднего, но прыжки, повороты и разгон ниже среднего. У короля Дидиди также свой особый показатель заряда. Как и обычные Вили-мотоцикли, которые Кирби могут использовать, Вили-мотоцикл Дидиди автоматически активирует панели ускорения, проезжая на них. Король Дидиди также появляется в этой игре как босс в событии из стадиона "VS. King Dedede", в котором играет ремикс музыкального сопровождения из Castle Lololo. Там он намного больше, имеет больше здоровья, но движется медленнее. Также босс-версия Дидиди наносит сокрушающий урон, и может уничтожить немодифицированную Тяжёлую Звезду на полном здоровье с трёх ударов молотом. Kirby: Canvas Curse thumb|[[Дроусия рисует ложного короля Дидиди.]] В Kirby: Canvas Curse, ложная версия короля Дидиди появляется как босс в мини-игре Cart Run как противник в игре. Также короля Дидиди рисует Маляр на роликах в Paint Panic. Как только игрок побеждает Дроусию за Уоддл Ди, игрок может разблокировать настоящего короля Дидиди в Medal Swap. Он является самым большим и самым тяжёлым разблокируемым персонажем в игре. Если игрок нажимает на него стилусом, он воспользуется своим молотом, который идеален для того, чтобы разрушать блоки и куски дерева, а также побеждать врагов. Король Дидиди имеет семь единиц здоровья и стоит 20 медалей, чтобы разблокировать. Kirby: Squeak Squad Король Дидиди появляется как первый босс в Kirby: Squeak Squad. Кирби в начале игры подозревает, что король Дидиди был тем, кто украл его клубничный тортик, и нападает на него. Атаки Дидиди те же, что и в предыдущих играх, но он получает одну новую: он кричит, и Уоддл Ди с зонтиком спускается с потолка. После победы над ним, Отряд Пищащих (истинные похитители тортика) появляются и, как выясняется, украли сундук с сокровищем, который, как они считали, содержит великую силу. После этого, они сбегают, но рассерженный король Дидиди хватает Кирби и бросает его в них, сбрасывая их всех в пещеру в Nature Notch. После этого, он в игре больше не появляется. Kirby's Epic Yarn и Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn Король Дидиди является боссом Снежной Страны в Kirby's Epic Yarn и его ремейке, Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn. Также этап, в котором сражение с ним происходит, имеет то же название. За этим этапом следует этап "Холодные Фьорды", а до него идёт "Морозное Колесо". Однако впервые он появляется в своём замке в Стране Снов, где он командует своими Уоддл Ди. Однако потом он замечает, что некоторые из Уоддл Ди выглядят странно. Это были ложные Уоддл Ди, сделанные из пряжи. В конце концов, они связывают настоящих Уоддл Ди и потом нападают на короля Дидиди, связывая его. Инь-Ярн затем засасывает его в свой носок, перемещая его в Лоскутную Страну. Перед битвой с Дидиди, он замечает Кирби, но до того, как он может сделать что-либо, странное марионеточное устройство появляется и связывает его четырьмя нитями, которые управляют им свысока. Он атакует, подпрыгивая и ударяя о землю молотом, прыгая и призывая шоковые волны и Гордо, а также скользя по ледяному полу на животе. После того, как две нити были вырваны, король Дидиди после удара молотом сворачивается в шар и начинает прыгать, вращая молот вокруг себя. После того, как все четыре нити были вырваны, устройство ломается и король Дидиди освобождается от контроля Инь-Ярна. Кирби и принц Флафф затем получают шестой кусок волшебной пряжи. Король Дидиди также появляется ещё раз в игре, где он следует за Кирби, принцем Флаффом и Мета Рыцарем назад в Страну Снов, превращённую в пряжу. Его замок был превращён в парящую крепость. Также там можно найти несколько связанных с Дидиди предметов, такую как мини-версию Замка Дидиди и одну из его роб. Его кукла также может быть куплена у Чейса Вула в Площади Квилти. В ремейке игры на Nintendo 3DS, Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn, король Дидиди появляется в новой мини-игре, где он является играбельным персонажем. Он был показан быстро бегущим вперёд, делая эту игру автоматическим сайд-скроллером. Он также может нырять под препятствиями и использовать молот, чтобы атаковать врагов. В японской версии игры, он заканчивает предложения на "-zoi", как в японской версии аниме. Kirby Mass Attack Король Дидиди появляется как третий босс в Kirby Mass Attack. В битве он сражается в своём воздушном шаре (который напоминает его голову) и бросает в Кирби бомбы с таймерами. Бомбы должны быть отброшены в Дидиди, чтобы те взорвались ему в лицо когда таймер доходит до нуля. Дидиди бросает две разновидности бомб: бомбы с жёлтыми таймерами (которые взрываются через 8 секунд), а также бомбы с зелёными таймерами (взрываются через 16 секунд). После нескольких взрывов, Дидиди падает на землю, после чего Кирби должны избить его, чтобы нанести ему урон. Дидиди начинает бросать больше бомб при получении урона, также он получает возможность выпрыгнуть из воздушного шара, чтобы упасть на Кирби и раздавить их. Во время битвы, Уоддл Ди начинают выходить и бросать бомбы в Кирби. Уоддл Ди являются опасным отвлечением, так что они должны быть побеждены как можно быстрее. После того, как Кирби снова наносят ему урон, его воздушный шар улетает, а Дидиди потом начинает использовать атаки с прыжками и молотом. Тогда Кирби должны атаковать его только тогда, когда он использует атаку с молотом, после чего они должны избить его, пока он не встал. Он является единственным боссом, с которым можно сразиться даже с одним Кирби (за исключением босс-раша в Necro Nebula), и в контрольном списке даже есть достижение за то, чтобы победить его только с одним Кирби. Когда король Дидиди терпит поражение, красное пламя выскакивает из его тела, вращается в воздухе, после чего угасает. Это предполагает, что он был вновь одержим какой-то таинственной зловещей силой (предположительно Бандой Черепов). В Necro Nebula, король Дидиди появляется вновь, но он носит фиолетовую мантию и ноги, а его клюв, перчатки и корона имеют более бледные цвета. Его воздушный шар также изменяет цвета. Битва с ним проходит точно так же, как и раньше, но теперь на деревьях растут фрукты, которые Кирби могут сбить бомбами и собрать для того, чтобы увеличить их число для битвы с Некродеусом. После победы над Дидиди в Necro Nebula, третье пламя на алтаре Некродеуса возгорается, и игрок становится ближе к финальному боссу. Король Дидиди также появляется в мини-игре Kirby Brawlball, где он запускает Кирби к боссу когда тот заскакивает ему в рот. Он также появляется три раза в мини-игре Kirby Quest: как босс Главы 1, пилотируя HR-D3 как босс Главы 2, и как обычный враг в Главе 4. Неиспользуемые спрайты Короля Дидиди существуют в кодах игры. Эти спрайты показывают, что он должен был быть играбельным персонажем в Strato Patrol EOS. Вместо того, чтобы выпускать поток звёзд, он должен был выпускать поток молотов. В титрах, если Кирби будет продолжать рыбачить, он может выловить из пруда Дидиди, который выглядит оглушённым. Kirby's Return to Dream Land Король Дидиди является играбельным персонажем в Kirby's Return to Dream Land. В отличии от Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, где он неохотно присоединился к Кирби, он на сей раз с радостью и по своей воле был готов помочь ему. Из четырёх играбельных персонажей, Дидиди является основным источником комизма. Одним солнечным днём, Дидиди и его напарник, Уоддл Ди в бандане, гонятся за Кирби (предположительно за его клубничным тортиком). После того, как они пробежали мимо Мета Рыцаря, группа замечает червоточину, открывшуюся в небе. Корабль, известный как Лор Звёздный Резак, вылетает из него и разваливается. Кирби, король Дидиди, Уоддл Ди в бандане и Мета Рыцарь входят в него и замечают Маголора внутри. Дидиди вместе с остальной группой согласились на то, чтобы помочь ему восстановить корабль, осмотрев пять областей на планете Поп Звезда, чтобы найти Энергетические Сферы и пять важных частей корабля. Собрав корабль заново, группа потом приходит к Маголору и тот отправляет их на свою родную планету в знак признательности. Однако там на них нападает свирепый дракон Ландия, так что Кирби, Дидиди и остальным приходится отправиться сквозь неблагоприятные земли, чтобы повалить зверя. После победы, Маголор перебивает их празднование и подбирает источник энергии Ландии, после чего он раскрывает, что он лишь использовал группу, чтобы получить небывалую силу и захватить всю вселенную, начиная с их планеты "в знак признательности". Четвёрка потом объединяется с Ландией, чтобы исправить положение, а потом отправляется в Another Dimension. Устранив там местные опасности и победив Лор Звёздный Резак, который Маголор призвал, чтобы уничтожить героев, они пытаются победить Маголора. Однако тот сбивает их, после чего те должны встретить его на решающем поле битвы. После двух фаз битвы с Маголором, он был побеждён. С помощью Ландии и Лора, герои смогли вернуться на Страну Снов до того, как измерение было разрушено. После этого, герои очнулись, а Дидиди застрял с головой под землёй. После этого он выкапывается с цветком на голове, что вызывает у остальных смех, после чего они прощаются с Ландией и Лором в то время как те возвращаются на свою родину. Король Дидиди имеет почти тот же мувсет, что и Кирби со способностью "Молот", но с тремя отличиями. Для начала, у Дидиди атаки слабее, чем у Кирби с молотом, особенно примечательно с атакой "Размах молотом", у которой отсутствует огненный эффект. Второе изменение — это то, что он не может использовать атаку "Гигантский Взмах" (в которой Кирби вращает молот вокруг себя), вместо этого он бьёт молотом в воздухе, что мало чем отличается от удара молотом на поверхности. И последнее отличие — это то, что он может использовать свою атаку "Бросок молота" неограниченное количество раз. Обычно Кирби со способностью "Молот" необходимо пожертвовать способностью для атаки, но не королю Дидиди, из-за этого он получает бесконечную атаку с запуском снарядов. Другая интересная деталь — это то, что поскольку король Дидиди надувает себя также как и Кирби, он может использовать атаку с Воздушной Пушкой. Также примечательно, что атака "Кручение молота" — атака вниз, позволяющая раскручивать молот под собой, которую и Кирби, и Дидиди могут использовать — дебютировала как одна из атак Дидиди в Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Помимо своих ролей в Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby's Adventure, Kirby's Dream Land 2, Kirby Super Star, Kirby's Dream Land 3, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards и трёх включённых эпизодов из аниме Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Дидиди появляется в опенинге игры. В опенинге, Кирби, король Дидиди и Мета Рыцарь появляются в форме спрайтов из Kirby's Adventure. После того, как Кирби проглатывает трёхмерную Варп Звезду, которую он замечает, троица превращается в 3D. Все трое устраивают позы, но живот Дидиди начинает качаться, что отвлекает короля и заставляет его недовольно тыкать свой живот ручкой молота. Двое Уоддл Ди бегут мимо, перенося золотые Звёздные Блоки, и группа замечает, что они соорудили гигантскую статую "20th" из них. Невзирая на предупреждения Дидиди, Кирби засасывает блоки (вместе с Уоддл Ди в бандане) и выплёвывает круглую медаль (и Уоддл Ди в бандане). Затем Дидиди, по просьбе Кирби, запускает его в медаль и формирует логотип. Kirby: Triple Deluxe Одной ночью, замок Дидиди был поднят высоко над землёй в королевство, известное как Флоралия, на стебле, известном как Стебель Снов. На следующее утро, паукообразный маг Таранза входит в замок, раскидывает стражу из Уоддл Ди (кроме одного спрятавшегося) и похищает короля Дидиди. Таранза поднимает по Стеблю Снов с Дидиди под рукой, и Кирби, который всё видел, гонится за ним, чтобы спасти Дидиди. На протяжении всей игры, Дидиди находится в полу-сознании в то время как Таранза тащит его через Флоралию в то время как Кирби решительно гонится за ним. Как только Кирби доходит до конца Royal Road, Таранза раскрывает, что он похитил короля, считая, что он был героем, что был избран Стеблем Снов, которому было предначертано спасти королевство. Дидиди потом становится предпоследним боссом в Royal Road после того, как Таранза накладывает на него заклинание и управляет им как марионеткой, после чего у Дидиди материализуется маска, и он был вынужден сражаться с Кирби в облике Дидиди в маске. После поражения, Таранза осознаёт, что Кирби — истинный герой Страны Снов, после чего он призывает королеву Сектонию, которая тут же устраняет его. Королева Сектония затем начинает бой с Кирби в то время как король Дидиди лежит без сознания на протяжении всего боя (после того, как кристальная платформа была разрушена, падение Кирби смягчается животом Дидиди). Король Дидиди просыпается после победы над Сектонией, вновь обретя свободную волю. Однако злая королева очнулась и после монолога с Кирби и напуганным Дидиди, она сливается со Стеблем Снов. Лозы окутывают планету Поп Звезда в то время как Дидиди и Кирби паникуют. Чуть позже, небольшая группа Людей Небес (которые были спасены Кирби) прибывает с пушкой. Дидиди помогает, запуская Кирби в цветки на лозах. Ослабив их, Дидиди запускает Кирби через щель и тот встречает Сектонию во второй раз. После победы над ней, Кирби был схвачен лозой, но Таранза и Дидиди прибывают на помощь. Дидиди велит своему бывшему похитителю бросить его к Кирби, после чего он бьёт его своим молотом, освобождая его. Он затем бросает оглушённого Кирби к Таранзе, который кидает ему Чудо-фрукт, восстанавливая силы Кирби и давая ему способность "Гипернова". Кирби затем побеждает Сектонию в последний раз, уничтожая её лозы, после чего король и розовый шарик падают с неба. Люди Небес ловят Кирби в то время как Таранза ловит короля Дидиди, в то время как все они любуются расцветом Стебля Снов, в то время как лепестки сыплются с неба. Одна из мини-игр, Dedede's Drum Dash, позволяет игроку управлять Дидиди, в то время как он скачет на барабанах когда классическая музыка из игр Kirby играет на заднем плане. Очки даются за сбор Музыкальных Монет и ударяя по бэкбитам. Dededetour thumb|Король Дидиди в Dededetour. Король Дидиди играбелен в Экстра-режиме Kirby: Triple Deluxe — Dededetour. Мувсет Дидиди идентичен мувсету Кирби со способностью "Молот" и его мувсету из Kirby's Return to Dream Land, но его нейтральная атака может выпустить шоковую волну по земле на полном здоровье, и его атака с зарядом выпускает красный луч, который может резать верёвки или траву. Дидиди по-прежнему может летать и пускать Воздушные Пули. После победы над королевой Сектонией DX, он сражается с тёмной версией себя под именем Теневой Дидиди. После победы над Теневым Дидиди и Местью Тёмного Мета Рыцаря, король разбивает Пространственное Зеркало и спасает королевство. Kirby Fighters Deluxe Король Дидиди появляется как финальный босс в Kirby Fighters Deluxe вместе с 23-63 миниатюрными копиями себя (с последними двумя имеющими большие размеры и оранжевый цвет) и вооружённый Молотом Звёздного Жезла Модель Дидиди. Количество копий зависит от сложности и числа попыток. После победы над всеми копиями, Дидиди вырастет в размерах. Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe Дидиди в этой игре имеет те же свойства, что и в Dedede's Drum Dash. Он может разблокировать свою маску из Kirby Super Star Ultra (и Kirby: Triple Deluxe) и носить её во время игры, а также носить маски Кирби, Мета Рыцаря, Уоддл Ди и Таранзы. Kirby: Planet Robobot Король Дидиди впервые встречается в игре играющим в шахматы с одним из Уоддл Ди, но тут он замечает как Access Ark Haltmann Works Company спускается с неба и превращает его королевство в механизмы. Король после этого пытается нанести ответный удар с помощью Шотзо на своём замке, но Haltmann Works Company превосходит его по силе и разрушает его замок. Хотя Дидиди не появляется вновь до конца игры, выясняется, что захватчики смогли собрать его ДНК и создать его жестокого и беспощадного клона, который также был способен разделяться натрое. Но они были уничтожены руками Кирби. В концовке потом выясняется, что король Дидиди был замурован под развалинами своего замка на протяжении всей игры. После того, как он выкапывается и узнаёт, что Кирби смог обратить процесс механизации планеты, он был рад тому, что всё обошлось хорошо. Дидиди также может быть замечен пролетающим на заднем плане Уровня 1 в Kirby 3D Rumble. Его можно увидеть только при повороте камеры с помощью C-Stick на New Nintendo 3DS. Kirby's Blowout Blast Король Дидиди вновь появляется как финальный босс в Kirby's Blowout Blast. Дидиди в маске, а также новая вариация под названием Месть короля Дидиди, также появляются в этой игре. Все эти формы также имеют гигантские формы (Дидиди в маске имеет только гигантскую форму). Первая битва с королём Дидиди проходит как обычно: он пытается ударить Кирби своим молотом, прыгнуть на него, или же споткнуться и скользить на голове, чтобы сбить Кирби. Его прыжки также призывают шоковые волны. Он также сохраняет атаку, где он пытается засосать Кирби. После потери половины здоровья, он начинает бить молотом три раза, и после третьего раза он призывает три шоковые волны, которые следуют за Кирби. Также он прыгает несколько раз вместо одного. После того, как Кирби, казалось бы, побеждает его, король Дидиди использует силу одной из Сверкающих Звёзд, чтобы стать Гигантским королём Дидиди. Гигантский король Дидиди в основном атакует огромным молотом: он поднимает его над Кирби перед тем, как ударить им, также он может ударить им так, чтобы призвать шоковую волну. Также он может использовать атаку с очень сильным засасыванием: если Кирби будет засосан, то Гигантский король Дидиди начнёт жевать его. Месть короля Дидиди в основном такой же, как и обычный, помимо того, что у него фиолетовая цветовая схема (подобно остальным боссам с формой Мести). Он движется быстрее и атакует агрессивнее, и вместо круглых шоковых волн он выпускает несколько уменьшенных шоковых волн, которые следуют за Кирби. Когда он засасывает, он может вращаться по полному кругу, преследуя Кирби. Месть Гигантского короля Дидиди также имеет отличия. Вместо того, чтобы призывать шоковые волны, Месть Гигантского короля Дидиди создаёт электрические разряды, которые следуют за Кирби. Kirby Battle Royale Король Дидиди является главным антагонистом сюжетного режима игры. Он построил машину, позволяющую ему создавать своих Кирби, и организовал большое соревнование, где чемпион получит гигантский торт в качестве приза. Уоддл Ди упоминает, что Дидиди потратил состояние на то, чтобы организовать этот турнир. Предложение приходит к Кирби и Уоддл Ди в бандане. Они тут же присоединяются к Тортовому Турниру, не осознавая, что это ловушка — планом Дидиди было сокрушить Кирби противниками с одинаковой силой, чтобы он проиграл и был унижен перед всей Страной Снов. Два героя поднимают свои ранги, из-за чего король становится злее и злее с каждой их победой. В конце концов он сам вызывает их на бой против себя. Когда он вновь проиграл, он впадает в ярость и говорит Кирби отправиться в лифт прямо в подвал стадиона. Кирби заходит туда и его встречает огромный робот, известный как Дидидизинтегратор Z, который пилотируется королём Дидиди. Кирби уничтожает его, после чего Принтер Кирби взрывается, а Дидиди был запущен пулей вдаль. Изображение в конце показывает Дидиди выглядящим покалеченным и расстроенным в то время как он видит Кирби поедающим свой выигранный торт, однако он не сильно расстроен, т. к. Кирби дал ему корону с торта. После прохождения основного режима, король Дидиди становится играбельным персонажем. Его мувсет в основном такой же, как и у способности "Молот". Мувсет Kirby Star Allies thumb|Заставка короля Дидиди. Король Дидиди возвращается в этой игре как второй босс, и он сражается в Стране Снов в этапе Clash at Castle Dedede. Как и остальные боссы в Kirby Star Allies, он был испорчен энергией Джамба-Сердца. В первой фазе битвы он сражается как обычно. Он имеет те же атаки, что и в Kirby's Adventure. После потери 65% от своего здоровья, его молот уничтожается, а сам король Дидиди использует энергию Джамба-Сердца и получает мускулистое тело, которое прорывается через его одежду. Мускулистая форма даёт ему множество новых способностей: король Дидиди теперь более ловкий и может хвататься руками за колонны, чтобы кружиться на них. Он может бить кулаками о землю так сильно, что у него руки застревают, и когда он это делает, он выбрасывает кусок земли, который при проглатывании даёт способность "Камень". Он может бросать кучки гнилой еды из кучи на заднем плане, которые могут быть превращены в свежую еду после того, как они будут отмыты способностью "Вода" или атаками с Плещущей стихией. Когда он терпит поражение, он уменьшается до обычных размеров. За секунды до окончания битвы, Кирби может бросить в него Сердце Дружбы, после чего он присоединяется к Кирби в команду. Также победа над ним разблокирует его как Друга Снов, что позволяет ему быть призванным из Жезла Снов. Как Друг Снов, король Дидиди имеет тот же мувсет, что и в Kirby's Return to Dream Land, но теперь он может спотыкаться и скользить на голове, как в битвах с ним как с боссом. Также он в обновлении 4.0.0 получает новую атаку, где он подпрыгивает в воздух и потом приземляется на врагов — эта атака также позаимствована из битв с ним как с боссом. Его дизайн из Kirby's Adventure появляется как один из рисунков, который может быть нарисован персонажем со способностью "Художник". Король Дидиди также появляется в босс-раше данной игры, The Ultimate Choice, на всех уровнях сложности кроме Плавильни Душ EX, где его заменяет Параллельный Дидиди. Битва Вначале король Дидиди имеет пять атак, взятых из ранних игр. # 'Скольжение на голове': Король Дидиди спотыкается и скользит на голове, оставляя по бокам две звезды. # 'Супер-Прыжок Дидиди': Король Дидиди подпрыгивает в воздух и приземляется, оставляя по бокам по одной звезде. # 'Молот': Король Дидиди бьёт молотом перед собой. Иногда он перед атакой может подпрыгнуть в воздух, после чего он приземляется и оставляет за собой шоковую волну. # 'Засасывание': Король Дидиди засасывает Кирби и его команду. Если он сможет засосать кого-нибудь, он выплюнет его в виде звезды. # 'Полёт': Король Дидиди летает, надувая себя воздухом и махая руками. Он летит вслед за одним из игроков, стремясь нанести ему урон при контакте. После нанесения урона, он сдувается. После потери 65% от своего здоровья, он теряет свой молот, после чего он использует энергию частички Джамба-Сердца, чтобы стать Дидиди-Мачо. В этой форме он получает новые атаки, а Супер-Прыжок Дидиди был изменён. # 'Супер-Прыжок Дидиди': Теперь эта атака оставляет по две звезды по бокам, а не по одной. # 'Доведённый Дам-дам': Дидиди бьёт кулаками по земле один за другим, после чего он бьёт обоими кулаками, выбрасывая кусок земли, который может быть засосан и проглочен для способности "Камень". Каждый удар кулаком оставляет за собой звёзды. # 'Бросок еды': Дидиди берёт гнилую еду из кучи, после чего он кидает её в команду Кирби. Гнилая еда нанесёт Кирби урон при проглатывании, но она может быть очищена Плещущей стихией. Он бросает три кучки еды. После потери ещё большего количества здоровья, он уничтожает пол и перебрасывает Кирби и его команду на этаж ниже с колонной посередине. Нижняя часть колонны может быть уничтожена, позволяя Кирби и его друзьям воссоединиться. На нижнем этаже он получает новые атаки и их варианты. # 'Бросок еды': Дидиди теперь прыгает на колонну и оттуда бросает еду. Он бросает две кучки еды, а не три. # 'Доведённый Дам-дам': Дидиди теперь для этой атаки прыгает с кувырком, после чего он бьёт по земле рядом с колонной, после этого он прыгает к другой стороне от колонны, повторяя атаку. После атаки, его кулаки застревают в земле, в то время как рядом с ним появляются два куска земли. # 'Деструктивное вращение': Дидиди хватается за колонну и кружится вокруг неё. # 'Дам-дам с разворотом': Дидиди хватается за колонну и дважды бьёт по сторонам. Он выполняет эту атаку трижды, после чего его рука застревает и выбрасывается кусок земли. После потери ещё большего количества здоровья, Дидиди вновь уничтожает пол и перебрасывает Кирби и его команду на ещё один этаж ниже, но с двумя колоннами. Его атаки опять слегка изменились. # 'Бросок еды': Дидиди теперь бросает только одну кучку гнилой еды. # 'Доведённый Дам-дам': Дидиди теперь повторяет эту атаку трижды, а не дважды. # 'Деструктивное вращение': Дидиди теперь после вращения вокруг одной колонны перескакивает на другую. # 'Дам-дам с разворотом': Атака остаётся неизменной. Дидиди прыгает к ближайшей к нему колонне. Мувсет Элементные атрибуты в Kirby Star Allies В Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Внешне король Дидиди в аниме Kirby: Right Back at Ya! напоминает свой дизайн из Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (кроме перчаток), где у него синий живот, не прикрытый бежевым халатом. В аниме, роль короля Дидиди та же, что и в играх, но у него добрая сторона была меньше показана, а также он был показан намного злее, чем в играх (а также глупее). В японской версии аниме, у него имеется вербальный тик, и он оканчивает большинство предложений на ぞい (-zoi), что не имеет значения. Это потом было перенесено в японскую версию Kirby's Epic Yarn. В английской версии он говорит с сильным южным/техасским акцентом (напоминающим акцент Фоггорна Леггорна) и часто говорит забавные вещи. В японской версии его голосом озвучки является Кенити Огата, который также озвучивал Хироси Агасу в Detective Conan, Мьёгу в Inuyasha, и Генму Саотомэ в Ranma 1/2. В английском дубляже он был озвучен Тэдом Льюисом (который в титрах был указан как Эд Паул). Дидиди является одним из главных антагонистов в аниме. В Kirby of the Stars Pilot, он пытается избавиться от Кирби, используя всевозможные приёмы подобно Хитрому койоту из The Looney Tunes, но они все оборачиваются плачевно для него. Он пытается помочь Кирби, когда небо темнеет, но его бьёт молния из пальцев Кошмара. Примечательно, что вместо белого шарика на его шапке имеется корона, как в Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. thumb|left|Король Дидиди в [[Kirby of the Stars Pilot.]] В Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Дидиди является главным злодеем в аниме (помимо Кошмара в финале). Его роль идентична его роли в играх — но его положительные качества были убавлены в то время как сам он стал более злым, мелочным и очень эгоистичным. Ему безразличны все негативные комментарии от жителей, т. к. он считает, что они ниже его. К тому же, он не проявляет уважения к кому-либо в деревне, считая их безопасность и желания необязательными по сравнению с его каким-либо эгоистичным желанием. Несмотря на это, жители Деревни Кэппи по-прежнему называют его своим королём, и лишь немногие Кэппи могут продолжать злиться на него, поскольку ему всего-лишь достаточно сказать что-нибудь заманчивое, чтобы снова вернуть их доверие. У него в аниме также появился напарник по имени Эскаргун, и вместе они образуют комичную двойку. Он зол на Кирби из-за того, что все жители любят его, и он выпускает свою злость на Деревню Кэппи. Тифф пытается остановить Дидиди, но она обычно не справляется и король разбирается с ней сам, и в конце он даже ловит её в плен, ведь в конце концов Тифф является лучшим помощником Кирби, так что Дидиди должен напасть на нужную цель — саму Тифф. Дидиди не может победить Кирби сам, так что он заказывает Демонических Чудищ из Nightmare Enterprices и отправляет их сражаться с Кирби. Он очень сильно завидует Кирби, поскольку он считает, что Кирби получает больше уважения, в то время как он сам считается плохим в глазах Кэппи, хотя по иронии причиной этому служит его плохое поведение. Однако несмотря на это, он в глубине наслаждается компанией Кирби, считая, что править Страной Снов интересней, когда у него есть враг. Его замок находится под охраной бессчётных Уоддл Ди и одним Уоддл Ду-генералом, который может переводить их речь. В трёх случаях он плохо обращался с Уоддл Ди ради своих нужд. Однажды он уволил всех Уоддл Ди, получив Домашнего Робота-Служителя из NME, но он нанял их обратно, когда он узнал, что робот крал его деньги и отдавал их NME, чтобы оплатить большой долг Дидиди (в Pink-Collar Blues). Также, опять же из-за долга перед NME он решил продать всех Уоддл Ди (в Waddle While You Work) и урезал их рационы еды до очень тонких и дешёвых сандвичей, которыми невозможно насытиться, из-за чего Уоддл Ди подняли бунт (в Hunger Struck). Его дизайн был слегка изменён в аниме, чтобы выглядеть "не таким милым". Одеяние Дидиди обычно не меняется, и обычно он носит своё стандартное красное одеяние подобно тому, что он носит в играх. Другие распространённые элементы одежды, которые он носил — это душевая шапка, которую он обычно носит во время принятия ванны, зелёная пижама с ночным колпаком, которую он носит во время сна, и пара солнечных очков, напоминающих его жест мира, которые он носит во время загара. thumb|Солнечные очки Дидиди. Он заявляет, что он является 17 052-ым лидером Страны Снов, и что клан Дидиди правил Кэппи очень долгое время. Ни один из Кэппи ему не поверил, так что он пытался это "доказать", подставив ложные артефакты и окаменелости под землю, чтобы потом их выкопали (с помощью Кёрио). Однако потом его планы были раскрыты и потом сорваны Каменным Кирби, когда он выпустил Камень Дидиди (в Curio's Curious Delivery). Из-за этого невозможно точно выяснить, говорит ли Дидиди правду, однако намерение прикрыть это заявление ложными артефактами предположительно указывает на то, что это ложь. Его любимой едой предположительно являются раковины улиток-тюрбанов (или же то, что внутри них), которые он часто готовит для барбекю. Из-за этого он однажды чуть не приготовил Эскаргуна живьём, когда он скрылся в большой такой раковине из-за того, что Дидиди разбил его старую раковину (в Shell-Shocked). Короля Дидиди часто критикуют за его вес, в основном от Накл Джо, который называет его "толстяком", помимо прочих прозвищ (однако это только в дубляже, в японской версии Накл Джо использует прозвище, которое является эквивалентом прозвища "дедуля"). Также его часто оскорбляет Эскаргун из-за его веса и интеллекта, но это часто приводит к тому, что он становится жертвой его верного молота (иногда Дидиди не понимает, что Эскаргун имеет в виду, когда оскорбляет его, но все равно бьёт его молотом по голове), но бывают случаи, когда Дидиди явно оказывается оскорблён из-за своего интеллекта Эскаргуном и другими, но соглашается с критикой. В D'Preciation Day, король Дидиди признаёт, что он сам знает, что он намного глупее Эскаргуна (когда он плакал из-за веры в то, что он случайно убил Кирби). По характеру Дидиди можно сравнить с избалованным или невоспитанным ребёнком. Когда он убеждён, что его кто-то оскорбил или обидел, или когда он не получает сразу то, что хочет, он обычно реагирует с яростью и неприязнью против своих настоящих или воспринятых врагов. Он часто выплёскивает свою злость на Эскаргуне, неважно, виновен ли его напарник в этом. Иногда он ведёт себя по-злодейски лишь для того, чтобы насытить своё эго и укрепить свою власть над Деревней Кэппи или победить Кирби, даже если ничего не было сделано, чтобы спровоцировать его. Хотя Дидиди обычно хвастливый и агрессивный, он имеет слабость к деликатесам и баловствами, которые проявляют его более мягкую (или хотя бы тихую) сторону. Когда он наслаждается этими вещами, он может быть спокойным и сдержанным, но может оставаться по-прежнему самовлюблённым и неблагодарным, как и раньше. В Fitness Field, он выражал довольство в сидячем образе жизни, в то время как он стал пожирающим чипсы лентяем, много сидящим за телевизором — однако это мог быть сторонний эффект, связанный с особым ингредиентом в чипсах от NME. Хотя он хранит это в большой глубине, в Prediction Predicament - Part II было показано, что Дидиди чувствует небольшую вину за все свои злодеяния и тиранию, и даже пролил слёзы радости, когда он смог впервые в жизни сделать кого-то счастливым, построив парк для Кирби и детей Кэппи. Однако единственная причина, по которой он сделал это — это потому что он считал, что скоро наступит конец света. thumb|left|Дидиди наслаждается едой. В The Meal Moocher, Дидиди показал, что он может быть щедрым и дружелюбным по отношению к Кэппи, пока они кормят его изысканными деликатесами. Но из-за своей избалованной природы он не может оставаться довольным долго. Большинство свободного времени он проводит одержимым едой и в поисках нового шефа и новых блюд, и он наслаждается едой так сильно, что он потратил бы свои деньги на то, чтобы дать огромные денежные призы за вкусный ужин каждый день вместо того, чтобы оплачивать свои долги перед NME. Дидиди также любит принимать горячие ванны, и ему нравится сниматься в рекламах ванн с пузырями и ванных продуктов на своём ТВ-канале. Также он предпочитает, чтобы у него было достаточное время для сна каждую ночь (что бывает трудно, т. к. Эскаргун его часто будит), и он находит очень раздражительным то, что ему нужно оставаться бодрым допоздна, чтобы он мог накладывать заклятье на жителей в Don't Bank on It. thumb|Дидиди вблизи. В некоторых эпизодах было сказано, что Дидиди не умеет читать, если ему не читают вслух (например, в A Novel Approach), однако в других эпизодах он умеет читать (в The Big Taste Test, где он также говорит, что предпочитает книги с иллюстрациями). Эпизод Teacher's Threat раскрывает, что часть его черепа пуста, как будто бы у него отсутствует мозг или же он очень крошечный (но в японской версии говорится, что у него на самом деле черепная травма, предположительно вызванная в несчастном случае в юности). Несмотря на "безмозглость" короля Дидиди, он пытался три раза создать образовательную систему в Деревне Кэппи, с истинной мотивацией измучить их, чтобы он сам выглядел лучше на их фоне. Каждый раз это венчалось провалом и разрушением школы (eNeMeE Elementary, The School Scam, Teacher's Threat). Хотя Дидиди желает стать умнее Кирби, чтобы обхитрить его, его лень и отсутствие самомотивации не дают ему это сделать. В Kirby's Egg-Cellent Adventure предполагается, что он заядлый наблюдатель за птицами (хотя это был единственный эпизод, где это было видно). У него также есть желание вырубить лес Виспи Вудса, чтобы он смог построить на его месте загородний клуб и играть в свой второй любимый вид спорта — гольф (в Beware: Whispy Woods и The Flower Plot). Его первым любимым спортом предположительно является избиение Эскаргуна. В некоторых эпизодах Кирби проглатывает его фирменный молот для способности "Молот" (Dedede's Pet Threat и Shell-Shocked). В финале, Дидиди ополчается против Nightmare Enterprices, и он с Эскаргуном организовали месть против Продавца из NME, скормив ему одно из плохих блюд Шеф-Повара Кавасаки силой. Методы транспорта thumb|left|[[Танк короля Дидиди.]]thumb|[[Лимузин короля Дидиди.]] В ранних эпизодах Дидиди ездил в танкоподобном джипе, часто в сиденье стрелка, где он часто стрелял из пушки (в частности, именно Дидиди подстрелил звездолёт Кирби, сбросив его и оставив его в Стране Снов. Как обычно, он свалил всё на Эскаргуна). Танк был прост, но эффективен для того, чтобы отпугивать людей и причинять ущерб всему, что вставало него на пути. В поздних эпизодах, начиная с Kirby Derby - Part I, он сидит в пассажирском кресле машины, напоминающей старомодный лимузин Роллс-Ройс, который он получил от Nightmare Enterprices. Лимузин довольно быстрый и полон хитроумных трюков и ловушек. И танк, и лимузин управляются Эскаргуном. Неизвестно, как король Дидиди получил свой танк или почему он от него избавился, однако считается, что он также получил свой танк от Nightmare Enterprices предположительно как одну из первых покупок. Дидиди также имел практически неразрушимый туристический автобус в Tourist Trap. Этот автобус больше нигде не появлялся. Примечательно, что король Дидиди является одним из двух персонажей, которые имеют автомобили и ездят в них. Другой персонаж — мэр Лен Бластергас. В серии игр Super Smash Bros. thumb|Цветовые схемы Дидиди в Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Розовый, зелёный, фиолетовый и синий окрасы пришли из Kirby Air Ride, а коричневый основан на одноцветном окрасе из ранних игр Kirby на Gameboy. thumb|Цветовые схемы Дидиди в Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. В игру было добавлено два новых окраса — синий из Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards и чёрный из Kirby Air Ride. thumb|Цветовые схемы Дидиди в Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Король Дидиди должен был появиться в оригинальном Super Smash Bros., но был убран из-за ограничений памяти и нехватки времени. В Super Smash Bros. Melee он был предположительно убран из-за того, что Сакурай не хотел излишне представлять франшизу Kirby в то время. Однако он появляется на заднем плане в арене "Dream Land" в обеих играх, и как трофей в Super Smash Bros. Melee. Он впервые появляется в серии Super Smash Bros. как играбельный персонаж в Super Smash Bros. Brawl вместе с Мета Рыцарем. Дидиди в этой серии игр был озвучен Масахиро Сакураем, как и в Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Существуют три наклейки, на которых он изображён — одна, показывающая его катающим Кирби на спине, взятая из вышеупомянутой игры, другая использующая его дизайн из Kirby: Squeak Squad, и последняя использующая его дизайн из Kirby Super Star. Первые две наклейки могут быть использованы только Кирби, Мета Рыцарем и самим королём Дидиди, каждая наклейка усиливает прямые атаки на 21 и атаки ногами на 28, соответственно. Последняя может быть использована лишь самим королём Дидиди и усиливает его атаки с бросками на 30. Также он возвращается в Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, опять же как играбельный персонаж. Король Дидиди получил несколько изменений, такие как новую боковую особую атаку и новый Финальный Удар, но одно из его основных изменений во внешности — это его расширенный набор лицевых выражений (во время получения урона, некоторых действий, хватаясь за край или во время некоторых победных поз), подобно его инкарнации из Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Король Дидиди возвращается как боец в Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Он опять получает небольшие изменения после предыдущей игры, такие как новый Финальный Удар. Победные позы Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Хлопает по животу, стоя перед Уоддл Ди. * Бьёт молотом в левую сторону, потом в правую, и показывает счастливое выражение лица. * Поднимает и раскручивает молот со злым лицом, изменяя его на счастливое после того, как он прекращает раскручивать. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U * Хлопает по животу дважды, ложа на него свою руку, стоя перед Уоддл Ди. * Бьёт молотом по обеим сторонам, затем поворачивается к экрану. * Раскручивает молот в воздухе, после чего завершает это позой. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Бьёт молотом по обеим сторонам, потом оглядывается с ухмылкой. * Раскручивает молот в воздухе, потом завершает это позой, в то же время активируя Реактивный молот. * Хлопает дважды по животу, ложа на него свою руку, стоя перед Уоддл Ди. Роль в Subspace Emissary Король Дидиди играл важную роль в захвате и оккупации Алебарды Армией Подпространства. Он напал на рыцаря, ненамеренно помешав ему отбиваться от Армии Подпространства. thumb|Вступление короля Дидиди в Subspace Emissary. Король Дидиди узнал о планах Табуу и невероятной силы его Мёртвых Волн во время захвата Алебарды. Он начал волноваться о судьбе мира, если все герои станут трофеями. Никто не сможет воскресить трофеи и весь мир будет принадлежать Табуу. Эти сцены должны были быть добавлены в Subspace Emissary, но были вырезаны, предположительно из-за нехватки времени. thumb|left|Временной Значок. Для того, чтобы предотвратить захват мира Табуу, он создал особую брошь, прозванную фанатами значком Дидиди, хотя в катсцене она называется Временным Значком. Они работают как таймер — когда время истекает, Временной Значок воскрешает бойца из его состояния трофея назад в оригинальную форму. Всё, что требуется — это поставить значок на бойца, превращённого в трофей, после чего оставить его на нём. thumb|Король Дидиди ставит значки на трофеи Луиджи, Несса и Пич. Когда Дидиди узнал, что Боузер и Варио присоединились к Армии Подпространства и используют Тёмные Пушки, чтобы превращать бойцов в коллекцию трофеев, он решил начать свою коллекцию. Он прячет трофеи бойцов, которые он собрал, в своём замке, уверенный, что значки воскресят их, если что-то пойдёт не так. Впервые Дидиди был показан, используя Уоддл Ди, чтобы отвлечь ничего не подозревающего Луиджи и потом превратить его в трофей. Считается, что он оставил его, чтобы приманить Варио перед тем, как Дидиди нападёт на него из засады. Затем, когда Варио прибывает на транспортёре, переносящим два трофея (трофеи Несса и Пич/Зельды), он пытается взять трофей Луиджи, но тут армия Уоддл Ди нападает на него из засады, которые бросают Луиджи в его транспортёр. Дидиди затем угоняет транспортёр с трофеями. После этого, он приходит в замок и ставит свои значки на трофеи Несса и Луиджи. Потом он осознаёт, что нужно поставить ещё один значок, однако последний он приготовил для себя, но он все равно ставит значок на трофей принцессы. Однако потом Боузер появляется и превращает Дидиди в трофей. Потом Боузер похищает принцессу, от которой отпадает значок, который Кирби вскоре находит и съедает. После того, как Табуу превращает всех в трофеи Мёртвыми Волнами, Временные Значки срабатывают, воскрешая Несса и Луиджи, которые решают воскресить Дидиди. Кирби также был воскрешён, потому что он съел значок, который Дидиди положил на одну из принцесс (сцена была комично названа "Кирби воскрешён голодом"). В конце концов, Дидиди приходит в Подпространство, где игроки встречают финального босса. Он воскрешает Боузера, но король-Купа напал на Дидиди. Дидиди победил в бою и воскрешает Боузера вновь, на сей раз указав ему на истинного врага. Дидиди также находит своего соперника Кирби, но он был рад видеть его живым. Когда Дидиди идёт вверх по лестнице, Варио напал на него. Однако потом Варио отступает, когда осознаёт, что команда Дидиди численно превосходит его одного. Дидиди, Луиджи и Несс продолжают идти вверх по лестнице, после чего Варио решает присоединиться к ним. Роль в трейлерах раскрытия thumb|Король К. Рул сшибает короля Дидиди. Помимо Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, он также появляется в дебютном трейлере короля К. Рула, "The Rivals", где он разыгрывает Донки Конга и Дидди Конга, надев костюм К. Рула. Он снимает костюм, после чего начинает истерично смеяться при виде удивлённых лиц двух приматов. Чуть позже, настоящий К. Рул появляется за спиной у Дидиди и сметает его прочь. Мувсет Особые атаки DDDInhale.jpg|Засасывание WaddleDeeToss.jpg|Бросок Уоддл Ди Vlcsnap-2014-04-09-03h10m13s4.png|Бросок Гордо SuperDDDJump.gif|Супер-Прыжок Дидиди JetHammer.gif|Реактивный молот Vlcsnap-2014-04-09-03h05m27s187.png|Реактивный молот Skill_0_dedede_special_normal_0.png|Засасывание Skill_0_dedede_special_side_0.png|Бросок Гордо Skill_0_dedede_special_upper_0.png|Супер-Прыжок Дидиди Skill_0_dedede_special_lower_0.png|Реактивный молот Skill_0_dedede_final_arts_0.png|Диди-Порыв Другие примечания об особых атаках: * Засасывание, как и Засасывание Кирби или Укус Варио, может быть использовано на предметах, чтобы проглотить их. Некоторые предметы могут или не могут дать свой эффект после проглатывания; это зависит от того, какой предмет был проглочен. Однако Дидиди, как и два других вышеупомянутых персонажа, получит урон при попытке проглотить взрывчатку, и не все предметы могут быть проглочены. Для компенсации неспособности Дидиди копировать способности, его Засасывание наносит больше урона и от выплёвывания, и от снаряда (который наносит больше урона в зависимости от того, насколько тяжёлым был засосанный персонаж). * Бросок Уоддл Ди появляется только в Super Smash Bros. Brawl, в то время как Бросок Гордо заменяет его в Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U и Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Во время Броска Уоддл Ди, Дидиди только выбрасывает Уоддл Ди, в то время как во время Броска Гордо он подкидывает и бьёт молотом по Гордо, запуская его в противников. Бросок Гордо можно направить и по углу запуска, и по порядку отскакивания, но сам Гордо может быть легко отражён назад в самого Дидиди атаками или любым видом отражателя атак/снарядов. ** В Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Дидиди может засосать отражённого Гордо и выплюнуть его обратно. * Во время подъёма вверх при использовании Супер-Прыжка Дидиди, король Дидиди получает сильную броню/невосприимчивость к отталкиванию, пока он не направится вниз. В Super Smash Bros. Brawl, атака раньше могла быть отменена при нажатии на кнопки вниз вместо кнопки вверх (изменение было сделано в Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U). ** Если Супер-Прыжок Дидиди был отменён, когда Дидиди находится слишком близко к земле, Дидиди будет ещё более уязвим из-за того, что он беспомощно упадёт на спину вместо того, чтобы ударить. * Когда король Дидиди использует Реактивный молот и накапливает заряд в течении долгого периода времени, он перестаёт наносить ему урон, когда его процент урона доходит до определённого числа (150% в Super Smash Bros. Brawl, 100% в Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U) Прочие способности * Его рывковая атака, Засасывание, Супер-Прыжок Дидиди и боковой Smash-удар основаны на его атаках из Kirby's Dream Land. * Он может прыгать в воздухе до четырёх раз, надуваясь и летая как Кирби. * Он считается тяжеловесом, как и другие злодеи Nintendo вроде Боузера. В Super Smash Bros. Brawl он даже имеет самую высокую скорость падения и самую низкую скорость в воздухе по-горизонтали, что затрудняет его подвижность по сравнению с остальными бойцами, а также на нём легче отрабатывать комбо против быстро падающих персонажей, но это также даёт ему сильную выживаемость в вертикальных местах. ** Это было обострено в следующей игре, где он имеет ещё более низкую скорость в воздухе по-горизонтали, а также усиленная гравитация позволяет ему увеличить основную скорость падения. Однако его скорость быстрого падения была также увеличена помимо основной скорости падения. Поздние патчи в игре занерфили его скорость движения по-горизонтали ещё больше до такой степени, что даже Шалк с искусством Щита Монадо движется медленнее. * Король Дидиди постоянно носит свой молот с собой, как и Ледовые Альпинисты. Он также имеет атаки с кручением молота подобно им, однако все воздушные версии атак были убраны в играх после Brawl. * Когда Дидиди получает молот или золотой молот, он машет и своим молотом, и молотом/золотым молотом поочерёдно. Однако его собственный молот в таком случае не наносит урона, особенно заметно, когда головка молота отваливается или это на самом деле оказывается пищащий золотой молот. * Он входит в арену на троне, переносимом четырьмя Уоддл Ди. Хотя это может быть отсылкой к его типичной лени, в некоторых культурах (в основном в древние времена) говорится, что король/правитель не должен приходить в бой пешком, и для этого его переносят в поле боя слуги или простолюдины. * Анимация приседания Дидиди отличается тем, что он ложится на бок. Совмещая это с позой, которую он выполняет во время этого, игроки часто используют это как насмешку. * Король Дидиди может бросать и хватать большинство персонажей со своим броском вниз. Чтобы сделать это, король Дидиди должен выполнить бросок вниз, потом подбежать и взять персонажа, схватить его вновь и повторить. Это работает в основном только на тяжёлых персонажах, таких как Боузер и Самус, а также он сам. Однако это работает только в Super Smash Bros. Brawl, поскольку возможность использовать комбо-броски была убрана в Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. * В Super Smash Bros. Brawl, его боковой Smash-удар является сильнейшим в игре по отбрасыванию, но она слишком заметна. * Дидиди должен был быть добавлен как играбельный персонаж в оригинальном Super Smash Bros., но был убран из-за ограничений памяти и нехватки времени. Он первоначально появился как камео в арене Dream Land, а также появился как трофей в Super Smash Bros. Melee до того, как он появился как играбельный персонаж в Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Финальный Удар В Super Smash Bros. Brawl thumb|Король Дидиди использует свой Финальный Удар "Армия Уоддл Ди". В Super Smash Bros. Brawl его Финальным Ударом является Армия Уоддл Ди. Дидиди свистит, после чего он вызывает армию Уоддл Ди, которые бегут по всему этапу. Уоддл Ди бегут намного быстрее, чем те, которых он призывает, так что игрокам надо быть осторожней, чтобы не быть выброшенным с этапа. Тот факт, что Уоддл Ду и Гордо появляются иногда во время финального удара делает его ещё опаснее. В Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U В Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U его Финальным Ударом является Взрыв Дидиди. Дидиди засасывает своих врагов подобно Супер-засасыванию. Враги, которые попали в вихрь, будут подтянуты к королю Дидиди, который бьёт их несколько раз пылающим молотом, после чего он бросает в них бомбу, напоминающую Бомбера или Бомбу-Шарик, после чего она взрывается подобно Бомбе-Шарику. В Super Smash Bros. Ultimate В Super Smash Bros. Ultimate его Финальным Ударом является Диди-Порыв. Он становится Дидиди в маске, после чего бойцы запускаются в клеточную арену из Kirby Super Star Ultra. Дидиди запускает множество ракет в бойца, после чего он завершает эту атаку своим Реактивным молотом, ударяя противника о клетку. Кодеки Снейка Как и у всех остальных персонажей в Super Smash Bros. Brawl, если за Снейка на арене Shadow Moses Island использовать секретное позирование в присутствии короля Дидиди, начнётся Кодек Снейка. :'Снейк:' Посмотри на размер этого молота. :'Полковник:' Это ты сражаешься с королём Дидиди, Снейк. :'Снейк:' Дидиди? То есть ты имеешь ввиду, что это не пингвин? :'Полковник:' Он — король Страны Снов. Ну, он так сам заявляет. :'Снейк:' Ты уверен, что это не пингвин? :'Полковник:' Один полный взмах этим молотом может уничтожить целое здание. Он может и выглядит как просто большой деревянный молот, но он на самом деле оснащён особыми механическими системами, такими как турбо-двигатели и прецизионные подшипники, чтобы увеличить его эффективность. :'Снейк:' Я не думаю, что смогу даже поднять эту штуку. А вот он машет ей вокруг, как будто бы она ничего не весит. :'Полковник:' Но он также оставляет себя открытым. Просто постарайся не попасть под взмах, Снейк. Руководство Палутены На замену Кодекам Снейка приходит Руководство Палутены в Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Если за Пита на арене Palutena's Temple использовать секретное позирование в присутствии Мета Рыцаря, начнётся Руководство Палутены. :'Пит:' Кто это, леди Палутена? :'Палутена:' Это король Дидиди. :'Пит:' Так что я должен знать о нём? :'Палутена:' Он тяжеловес, но умеет летать. И его атака с молотом — это не шутка. Но у каждого бойца есть слабость. Например, когда король Дидиди запускает колючего Гордо, ты можешь отбить его назад в него. Если ты можешь стереть его, отразив Гордо, тебе дадут очко за нокаут. :'Пит:' А… что такое нокаут? :'Палутена:' Удачи, Пит. Цитаты Связанные цитаты Интересные факты * По какой-то причине его тема играет во время битвы с Мета Рыцарем в Kirby: Squeak Squad. ** Его тема также играет в битвах с Виспи Вудсом и Леди Иви в Kirby Mass Attack. * В иллюстрациях или катсценах, король Дидиди имеет один из двух символов на спине на его робе. ** Иллюстрация себя, показывающего знак мира, которая используется в ранних играх, включая Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby's Adventure и Kirby Super Star. ** Эмблема его руки, показывающей тот же знак. Она используется чаще, но её дизайн был слегка изменён в Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. * На спрайтах из Kirby's Dream Land, на задней части робы у короля Дидиди раньше имелся белый круглый контур. ** В Kirby Super Star, он был изменён на жёлтый квадратный контур, хотя в интро Gourmet Race там изображена иллюстрация его показывающим знак мира. ** В Kirby's Dream Land 3, он был упрощён до жёлтого круга с красным изображением руки, показывающей тот же знак (хотя его роба имела жёлтый круг с чёрным завитком в интро). ** В Kirby's Super Star Stacker, круг стал белым, а сам символ стал жёлтым. ** В поздних играх, на спине на его робе изображён жёлтый круг с синим силуэтом v-знака, хотя у него на спине в Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble вообще не имелся символ на спине. * В Kirby's Dream Land имя короля Дидиди было записано как Король ДиДиДи (англ. '''King DeDeDe'). Это написание также было использовано для английских локализаций Kirby's Adventure и Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, хотя с тех пор его имя больше не писалось таким образом. Его гора была также названа как Mt. DeDeDe в Kirby's Dream Land и Kirby Super Star. * В Kirby Air Ride, транспорт короля Дидиди напоминает Вили-помощника. * Kirby's Adventure, Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land и Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards — единственные игры серии Kirby (за исключением спин-оффов), в которых не играет тема короля Дидиди, когда игрок сражается с ним. * Хотя король Дидиди обычно встречается как босс, он в главных играх серии Kirby нигде не встречается как антагонист, за исключением Kirby's Dream Land. * Когда происходит бой между Кирби и королём Дидиди в Spring Breeze, среди зрителей можно заметить Марио, Луиджи, Бирдо и Тоада (Принцессу Пич можно еле разглядеть за экраном, и Боузер находится за пределами экрана, но является частью данных игры). В ремейке появляются Принцесса Пич, Марио, Луиджи, Варио и Тоад в то время как предыдущий порядок всё ещё появляется в Megaton Punch. ** Когда начинается сражение с Дидиди в маске в Revenge of the King, единственным зрителем является Уоддл Ди в бандане, потому что Дидиди перед этим уже отправил всех своих слуг сражаться против Кирби. * Несмотря на размер живота, король Дидиди быстро бегает в Gourmet Race и может обогнать Кирби. * Во французской версии король Дидиди имеет имя «Roi Dadidou». «Dadidou» является частым звукоподражанием звуков, издаваемых малышами, а «Roi» означает «король». * В немецкой версии его именем является «König Dedede» (ранее «König Nickerchen», что означает «Король Дремун»). * В Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Солид Снейк обсуждает с полковником молот, которым Дидиди вооружён, и как он слишком тяжёлый для Снейка, чтобы даже поднять его несмотря на то, что король Дидиди может носить его как не бывало, что предполагает, что у Дидиди невероятная сила. Не было уточнено в Super Smash Bros. Brawl, связано ли это с массой молота или же с механизмами внутри него. * Из-за своей роли в Subspace Emissary, король Дидиди, вместе с Вульфом, является единственным в галерее негодяев Nintendo, которые не являются злодеями. Он служил Армии Подпространства одно время, однако он предал их как только узнал о планах Табуу. Это отражает роль короля Дидиди в играх Kirby, где он сначала является врагом, потом становится союзником почти в конце игры. * В Super Smash Bros. Brawl, в отличие от основной серии Kirby, Кирби может скопировать способность короля Дидиди. Это приводит к тому, что Кирби в основном сохраняет свою первоначальную способность, но не в состоянии копировать способности других противников, пока он носит шляпу Дидиди, и он только может выплёвывать врагов в виде звёзд (как в Kirby's Dream Land). * Хотя его раса неизвестна, считается, что он может являться пингвином из-за его внешности. Снейк называет его «гигантским пингвином» в разговоре с полковником в Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ** Примечательно, что руководство по Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards от Nintendo Power Player называет его птицей; также оно использует для него выражение "царский орёл" ''(англ. regal eagle), однако это скорее всего просто игра слов, а не название его вида. В Kirby's Epic Yarn после победы над королём Дидиди игрок может получить заплатку "Пингвин", что ещё больше намекает на его вид. ** Это ещё более предполагается в покадровом видео от PARCO-ART, используя фигурки Kirby от Shakurel, где за королём Дидиди следует группа пингвинов. * Актёр, озвучивший короля Дидиди в аниме (также и Эскаргуна), Тэд Льюис, также известен тем, что озвучивает другого огромного антагониста аниме от Nintendo: Джованни, лидера Команды "Ракета" в аниме Pokémon. * Музыкальная тема короля Дидиди используется как стандартная тема битвы с боссом в Kirby Mass Attack. * Во время создания своей эмблемы в Mario Kart DS, доступный "шаблон" для использования — это v-знак, который часто появляется на робах Дидиди. * В японской версии аниме, король Дидиди имеет вербальный тик и оканчивает все предложения на "-zoi". Он ничего не означает и является просто вербальным тиком, который имеется у некоторых персонажей (например, "dattebayo" у Наруто). * Одно из самых примечательных свойств Дидиди в Super Smash Bros. Brawl — это его бесконечный цепной захват. Это является основной причиной, почему большинство этапов (таких как Bridge of Eldin) запрещены в турнирах. * Шапка Дидиди в Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards отличается от всех других игр, поскольку на ней есть корона вместо шарика. * Король Дидиди — один из двух персонажей Super Smash Bros. (второй — Мета Рыцарь), который должен был появиться раньше в Super Smash Bros. Melee. * Король Дидиди имеет первое место в японском голосовании по выбору персонажей в Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * Король Дидиди имеет самую быструю скорость падения в Super Smash Bros. Brawl, но также разделяет третье место с Зельдой по самой низкой скорости рывка и имеет самую низкую скорость полёта в игре. * В испанской версии он имеет имя "Rey Dedede". "Rey" на испанском означает "король". * В Kirby's Epic Yarn ошибочно говорится, что тема короля Дидиди новая. Однако она использовала раньше в играх. * Некоторые скриншоты Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards до выхода игры показывают, что король Дидиди раньше должен был быть играбелен без Кирби на спине. thumb|Шапка короля Дидиди в StreetPass Mii Plaza. * Король Дидиди является небольшим камео в качестве покупной шляпы во встроенной игре Nintendo 3DS StreetPass Mii Plaza. * В Kirby's Avalanche, его ИИ используется Сатаной в Puyo Puyo. Однако он трясёт доску подобно ИИ Зо, который используется Тяжёлым Кротом, но их ИИ не совпадает. * Синя Кумадзаки озвучивает Дидиди во всех играх, разработкой которых он руководил. Он озвучивал его в Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition, Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Kirby Fighters Deluxe, Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe, Kirby's Blowout Blast, Kirby Battle Royale и Kirby Star Allies. Он также озвучил клона Дидиди в Kirby: Planet Robobot. * Слегка искажённый рёв короля Дидиди используется Тёмным Обманом в начале битвы в Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. * В неканоничной манге по Kirby Super Star Ultra говорится, что есть королева Дидиди. Это нигде не упоминается в играх. * Ремикс темы короля Дидиди играет на пятом этапе Nutty Noon в Kirby's Return to Dream Land. * В Kirby's Blowout Blast, когда Месть Гигантского короля Дидиди побеждена, он, после уменьшения в размерах, падает с широко раскрытым ртом. Точно также Гигантский Дидиди в маске после поражения и уменьшения начинает плакать. Обе эти анимации поражения являются отсылками к Kirby's Dream Land, где король Дидиди имеет те же реакции после поражения. * Довольно странно, меню паузы во время битвы с королём Дидиди в Kirby Star Allies проявляется неверие в то, что он украл всю еду из Страны Снов и собрал её для себя, говоря, что он никогда бы так не сделал, хотя это является основным сюжетом в Kirby's Dream Land и режиме Spring Breeze. * В Kirby Star Allies, подпись короля Дидиди на заставке — Его Королевская Враждебность (англ. '''His Royal Nemesis'). * В Kirby Star Allies, эмблема Дидиди появляется как один из символов на теле Конечной Бездны. * В Kirby's Return to Dream Land и Kirby Star Allies, король Дидиди имеет больше здоровья, чем Кирби и остальные персонажи. * В аниме, в эпизоде Princess in Dis-Dress Эскаргун говорит, что Дидиди обычно ест семь чизбургеров, чтобы заполнить пустоту, оставленную после разбитого сердца. Официальные изображения KA_Dedede.png|Kirby's Dream Land'' / Kirby's Adventure King_Dedede_5.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KAvl_Dedede_artwork.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' KDL2_King_Dedede.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Dedede1.jpg|''Kid Kirby'' (отменённая игра) KSS_King_Dedede.png|''Kirby Super Star'' / Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Kingdedededetail.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' CutPicture.com_2012-Aug-03_11_12_41.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Kingdededescribble.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (рисунок Аделайн) Kingdedededecomic.png|Комикс Kirby's Dream Land 3 KSStSt_King_Dedede_artwork.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' KSStSt_King_Dedede_artwork_2.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' KSStSt_King_Dedede_artwork_3.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' Dedede64.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Dedede64_2.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KDDD64.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' K64_Kirby_Dedede_ori.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KNiDL_Dedede_artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' HnK_KingDedede_2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_KingDedede_3.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_KingDedede_4.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_KingDedede_5.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_KingDedede_6.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_KingDedede_7.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Kirby_Wheel_FakeKirbyShow.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' 1_kirby.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Fighter_FakeKirbyShow.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Kirby_FreezesDedede_FakeKirbyShow.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KCC_Dedede.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Dedede_artwork.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_King_Dedede_artwork_4.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_King_Dedede_artwork_5.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_King_Dedede_artwork_6.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_KDedede_artwork_3.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_KDedede_artwork_4.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_KDedede_artwork_5.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Dedede_2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Dedede_3.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Dedede.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' SSBB_King_Dedede.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Dedede2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA_Dedede.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Dedede KRTDL.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Dedede.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Dedede_artwork.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_King_Dedede_artwork_menu.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL characters.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' 1200px-KRTDL Cast.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD King Dedede.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_King_Dedede_artwork_menu.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' DDDD_King_Dedede_artwork.png|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' Dedede_Drum_Dash_Deluxe_artwork_15399_transparent.png|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' King_Dedede_for_SSB4.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' Play_Nintendo_King_Dedede_artwork.png|''Play Nintendo'' KPR_Sticker_2.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_7.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_13.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_19.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_23.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_30.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_41.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_88.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_126.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_152.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_178.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_193.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) King_Dedede18_(2).png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (amiibo) Kirby Café group artwork.png|''Kirby Café'' K25_King_Dedede_artwork.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25_King_Dedede_artwork_2.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25TH_Dedede_sign.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary Orchestra_King_Dedede.png|Оркестр Kirby 25th Anniversary KBR_King_Dedede_artwork.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KSA_Macho_Dedede.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' IllustImage01.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (иллюстрация) IllustImage03.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (иллюстрация) IllustImage04.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (иллюстрация) IllustImage06.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (иллюстрация) IllustImage07.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (иллюстрация) Friends' Getaway.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (иллюстрация) Chasing Our Dreams.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (иллюстрация) Rockabilly And Blues.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (иллюстрация) 1a.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (иллюстрация) Twiiter.jpg|Твиттер Kirby SSBU_Dedede_Artwork.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' New_year.jpg|Твиттер Kirby KTD_Anniversary.jpg|Твиттер Kirby Kirby's_Extra_Epic_Yarn_-_Character_Artwork_11.png|''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn'' Epic Yarn Twitter.jpg|Твиттер Kirby White Day.jpg|Твиттер Kirby King_Dedede_April_Fools.png|"Официальный вебсайт Кирби" (1 апреля) Beach_Volleyball.jpg|Твиттер Kirby Deluxe 5th Anniversary.jpg|Твиттер Kirby Steampunk_Dedede.png|''Kirby's Dreamy Gear'' Иконки KingDededeHeadSSBB.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' KRtDL_Dedede_icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_King_Dedede_icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KingDededeHeadSSB4-U.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' KSA_King_Dedede_Icon.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KingDededeHeadSSBU.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Концепт-арты HnK_Dedede_and_Escargoon.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KSA_BuffDDD_Concept_Art.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_DDD_Concept_Art.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Галерея DL_Dedede.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' 124.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' 134.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' 6.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Quick Draw) Eggcatcher2.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Egg Catcher) PL_Dedede.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KP_Dedede.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' DC_Dedede.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' Kirbyavalanchescreen31.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' Kirbyavalanchescreen32.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' Kirbyavalanchescreen33.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' II6.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KBB_King_Dedede_GB.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' BG_Dedede.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Super Game Boy) Toy Box Kirby.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' (Пинбол) KTB_star_break_6.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' (Звездобой) EE_Dedede.png|''Kirby Super Star'' 18.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' (Samurai Kirby) Kss_gourmetrace_guide.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' (руководство по Gourmet Race) Kirbysstarstacker_22.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' KDL3_King_Dedede.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Possessed_DDD.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Nokirrapg35.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' Nokirrapg6.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' Nokirrapg24.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' Nokirrapg25.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' Air_ride1_Dedede.jpg|''Kirby's Air Ride'' (отменённая игра) Dedede.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' 64_Dedede.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' 64dedede.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' (альтернативные окрасы) YYY_Dedede.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' DDDAnime.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' The_Pillow_Case_King_Dedede_Sleeping.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Trophy237.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Трофей) NID_Dedede.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' King_Dedede_Race.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Dedede_Ball.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (играбельный) KSqSq_KingDedede_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' SSBB_Dedede.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' King_DededeSSBB.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Трофей) Dedede_in_KSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KEY_King_Dedede.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' !2King Dedede.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Dedede_Mass_Attack.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' King_Dedede_Returns.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Necro Nebula) KQ_Dedede.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Quest) KTD_King_Dedede_tour.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_Cracker.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Kirby Fighters) KFZ_Dedede.png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' KatRC_King_Dedede_figurine.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (Фигурка) Screen-10.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS_Dedede_Burst.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS_Dedede_Burst_2.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS_King_Dedede_Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (Трофей) SSB3DS_King_Dedede_(Alt)_Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (Трофей) Screen-1.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' SSBWU_Dedede_Burst.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' SSBWU_Dedede_Burst_2.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' King_Dedede's_Trophy_SSBWU.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Трофей) SSBWU_Dedede_(Alt.)_trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Трофей) SMM_King_Dedede.jpg|''Super Mario Maker'' (Костюмный Марио) KPR_Dedede.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' K3DR_Dedede.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Kirby 3D Rumble) KBlBl_King_Dedede.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' Screenshot3KBlB.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' (Гигантский король Дидиди) KBlBl_King_Dededes_Revenge.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' (Месть короля Дидиди) KBlBl_Giant_King_Dededes_Revenge.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' (Месть Гигантского короля Дидиди) KBlBl_Shocked_Dedede.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' (шокированный) KBlBl_Crying_Dedede.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' (плачущий) KBR_King_Dedede_Throne.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KBR_Dedede_Palettes.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (играбельный) Dedede_Hammer_Headgear.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (костюм) KSA_Dedede.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Buff_Dedede.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' 31ddd-gs.jpg|Меню интро короля Дидиди в Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! King_Dedede_Dream_Friend.jpg|Заставка короля Дидиди в Kirby Star Allies (Друг Снов) KSA_King_Dedede_Helpers.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Друг Снов) King_Dedede_celebration.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' SSBUl_King_Dededes.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' SSBUl_Dedede_forms.png|Все эффекты и цветовые изменения в Super Smash Bros. Ultimate SSBUl_Dedede_Congrats.jpg|Изображение из Классического режима SSBUl_Challenger_Dedede.jpg|Приближается противник SSBUl_Dedede_Unlocked.jpg|Король Дидиди присоединяется к битве! SSBUl_WoL_Dedede_2.jpg|World of Light SSBUl_Wol_Dedede_False.jpg|Ложный Дидиди в World of Light SSBUl_Spirit_6.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (дух) SSBUl_Spirit_5.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (дух) KEEY_Dedede_sub-game.jpg|''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn'' Спрайты и модели KDL_Dedede_sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA_King_Dedede_sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_King_Dedede_Quick_Draw_sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Quick Draw) KPL_King_Dedede_sprite.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDC_King_Dedede_sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2_King_Dedede_sprite_2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2_King_Dedede_sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KAv_Dedede_sprite.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' KBB_King_Dedede_sprite.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KTB_King_Dedede_sprite.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' (Пинбол) KTB_King_Dedede_sprite_2.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' (Звездобой) KSS_King_Dedede_sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_King_Dedede_Samurai_Kirby_sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (Samurai Kirby) KStSt_King_Dedede_sprite_2.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' KStSt_Dedede_sprite.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' (Super Game Boy) KDL3_King_Dedede_sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KSStSt_King_Dedede_sprite.gif|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' SSB_King_Dedede_sprite.png|''Super Smash Bros.'' K64_Dedede_Model.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KTnT_King_Dedede_sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' Dedede_Trophy.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Трофей) KSqSq_King_Dedede_sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL_King_Dedede_sprite_Quick_Draw.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Quick Draw) KAR Mini KingDedede.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' Air_Ride_Dedede_4008.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' Kingdedede_canvascurse.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Kingdedede_Canvas_Curse_playablecharacter.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (играбельный) SSBB_King_Dedede_sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (наклейка) SSBB_King_Dedede_sticker_2.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (наклейка) SSBB_King_Dedede_sticker_3.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (наклейка) Dedede_trophy_3665.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Трофей) KSSU_King_Dedede_sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' King_Dedede_(Kirby_Card_Swipe).jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Kirby Card Swipe) KEY_King_Dedede_sprite.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' (Мебель) DededeMassAtttack.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KingDedede_and_balloon.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (воздушный шар) KingDedede_purple_palette.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Necro Nebula) KingDedede_necro_nebula_balloon.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (воздушный шар, Necro Nebula) KMA_King_Dedede_sprite_3.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) KMA_King_Dedede_sprite_4.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (слот Kirby Brawlball) Dedede_KQ_KMS.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Quest) KMA_King_Dedede_sprite_5.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patros EOS, неиспользуемый спрайт) KRtDL_King_Dedede_model.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Dedede_model.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_King_Dedede_model.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Dedede's Drum Dash) KFD_King_Dedede_model.png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' Fig_20_dedede.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Трофей) Fig_20_dedede_v.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Трофей) Dedede_model_KatRC.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (фигурка) SMM_King_Dedede_sprite.png|''Super Mario Maker'' (Костюмный Марио) KBB_Dedede_model.png|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KSA_King_Dedede_model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' ar:ملك دِي دِي دِي de:König Nickerchen en:King Dedede es:Rey Dedede fr:Roi Dadidou it:King Dedede ja:デデデ大王 nl:King Dedede zh:帝帝帝大王 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Персонажи аниме Категория:Kirby of the Stars Pilot Категория:Птицы Категория:Воздушный Транспорт Категория:Враги Категория:Боссы Категория:Финальные боссы Категория:Злодеи Категория:Играбельные персонажи Категория:Союзники Категория:Злодеи из Kirby's Dream Land Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Dream Land Категория:Злодеи из Kirby's Adventure Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Adventure Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Pinball Land Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Dream Course Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Avalanche Категория:Злодеи из Kirby's Dream Land 2 Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Dream Land 2 Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Block Ball Категория:Злодеи из Kirby Super Star Категория:Боссы из Kirby Super Star Категория:Злодеи из Kirby's Dream Land 3 Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Dream Land 3 Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Super Star Stacker Категория:Мини-боссы Категория:Мини-боссы из Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Категория:Союзники из Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Категория:Боссы из Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Категория:Злодеи из Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Категория:Союзники из Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Категория:Злодеи из Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Категория:Боссы из Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby Air Ride Категория:Боссы из Kirby Air Ride Категория:Боссы из Kirby: Canvas Curse Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby: Canvas Curse Категория:Боссы из Kirby: Squeak Squad Категория:Злодеи из Kirby Super Star Ultra Категория:Боссы из Kirby Super Star Ultra Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Epic Yarn Категория:Союзники из Kirby's Epic Yarn Категория:Боссы из Kirby Mass Attack Категория:Союзники из Kirby's Return to Dream Land Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby's Return to Dream Land Категория:Союзники из Kirby: Triple Deluxe Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby: Triple Deluxe Категория:Враги в Kirby Fighters Deluxe Категория:Боссы из Kirby Fighters Deluxe Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Blowout Blast Категория:Боссы из Kirby Battle Royale Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby Battle Royale Категория:Боссы из Kirby Star Allies Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby Star Allies Категория:Союзники из Kirby Star Allies Категория:Друзья Снов Категория:Враги со способностью "Камень" Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn Категория:Союзники из Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn Категория:Персонажи серии Super Smash Bros.